Kamar Kosong
by Chang Chi Men
Summary: Para ninja liburan di danau lalu Shikamaru dan Ino ditawari kamar kosong. NEW AUTHOR.ONESHOT GAJE.RATED M.OTHER WARNINGS INSIDE.


Kamar Kosong

**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine. It's Mashashi Kishimoto's**

**Warning: LIME. SHIKAINO/mention of SHIKATEMA/NARUHINA/slight GARING KRIUK-KRIUK.  
**

Hari itu merupakan hari yang cerah, meskipun cuacanya agak berembun. Tapi sekelompok ninja itu tetap tertawa dan bercanda dengan riangnya. Hari itu memang seluruh ninja muda Konoha mendapat bonus libur tahun baru sehari, sehingga mereka pun memutuskan untuk menghabiskan liburan mereka yang teramat sangat jarang ini di sebuah danau yang terletak tidak jauh dari Konoha. Mereka semua berjumlah dua belas, tepatnya empat orang perempuan dan delapan orang laki-laki. Dan tentu saja, dari keempat orang perempuan itu yang paling heboh dan sibuk berfoto sendiri adalah Haruno Sakura dan Yamanaka Ino.

"Sakura_-chan_, Ino_-chan_, cepatlah sedikit. Kalau berhenti terus kita tidak akan sampai." Teriak Uzumaki Naruto yang kini sudah berada jauh di depan mereka.

"Sabarlah sedikit Naruto, kita yang perempuan 'kan tidak punya tenaga kuda seperti kalian, para lelaki."

"Tch_. Mendokusei_. Bilang saja kalau kau ingin berfoto ria Ino. Jangan beralasan kalau kau tidak punya tenaga. Buktinya kau kuat untuk menghajarku saat kau mengamuk."

"Baiklah, aku akan cepat sedikit. Dan diam kau pemalas!" kata Ino menarik tangan Sakura dan mendelikkan matanya pada Shikamaru.

"Ngomong-ngomong _Buta-chan_, dimana Hinata? Aku belum melihatnya dari tadi." Mata Sakura mencari-cari sosok Hinata

"Oh iya, aku juga belum melihatnya sejak kita memasuki kawasan ini."

"Dia sepertinya bersama Neji tadi di belakang. Pria dingin itu kan memang sangat overprotective terhadap sepupunya." Kata TenTen sambil mencuri-curi pandang dengan Lee.

"APA?" teriak Naruto, Kiba, dan Sasuke bersamaan. Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak berteriak, karena sebuah teriakan hanya merusak citranya, tapi tetap saja ia yang paling panik.

"Tenanglah kalian bertiga. Neji kan memang pelindung Hinata. Dan kau Sasuke_-kun_, kau terlihat sangat menakutkan."kata Sakura menenangkan.

"Ah, baiklah. Aku akan menyusul mereka kalau begitu." Kata Kiba.

"Ah, aku juga." Balas Naruto.

"Aku juga." Desis Sasuke. Dan akhirnya ketiga fans Hinata itu pun pergi menghilang.

"Ah, mana jiwa muda kalian? Belum setengah perjalanan sudah lemas begini. Ayo semangat!" teriak Lee, kemudian ia pun berlari cepat-cepat agar bisa sampai di danau itu sebagai yang pertama.

"Huh, dasar orang-orang aneh. Ayo kita jalan teman-teman." Kata Ino bersemangat, ia tidak sadar bahwa ia pun termsuk salah satu dari orang-orang aneh itu.

"Tch. _Mendokusei_." Shikamaru menyusul Ino dengan ogah-ogahan.

Kedua rekan setim itupun akhirnya berjalan beriringan. Ino di depan sedangkan Shikamaru berjalan agak di belakangnya seolah menjaga Ino agar tidak terjadi apa-apa. Mereka tidak sadar bahwa teman-teman mereka yang lain berada jauh di belakang mereka dan asyik menggunjingkan mereka berdua. Udara sekitar danau yang dingin membuat mereka dengan tidak sadar mendekatkan diri ke arah lawan jenis mereka.

"Bagaimana kabar Shikaku_-jiisan_?" tanya Ino, mengawali pembicaraan.

"Baik-baik saja. Terkadang ia menanyakanmu. Lalu bagaimana kabar Inoichi_-jiisan_?"

"Ya seperti itulah. Dia selalu baik-baik saja kan? Dia juga terus mendesakku untuk berhenti berkencan dan mencari seorang pria sepertimu." Kata Ino, tidak sadar bahwa perkataannya telah membuat muka temannya memerah.

"A-"

"Silakan tuan, nona, ada kamar kosong." Omongan Shikamaru terpotong oleh tawaran seorang penjaga penginapan.

Shikamaru dan Ino langsung bertatapan, dan seolah tersihir mereka berdua sama-sama tertawa dengan kencangnya. Dan saat Shikamaru sudah selesai tertawa pun Ino masih saja melanjutkan tawanya yang terkenal kencang itu.

"Hey! Para jiwa muda! Darah muda kalian sedang menggelora ya?" tanya Lee yang sedang asyik duduk di tepi danau sambil menyantap takoyaki.

"Kamar kosong katanya, kamar kosong!" kata Ino sambil terus tertawa.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Lee heran.

"Tadi kami berjalan berdua dan tiba-tiba seorang penjaga penginapan menawarkan kami kamar kosong. Tentu saja Ino tertawa. Benar-benar merepotkan."

"Hahaha. Benarkah itu? Hai teman-teman aku punya berita untuk kalian!" teriak Lee pada teman-temannya yang berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Lee.. jangan beritahu yang lain."

"Ah, ayolah Shikamaru. Ini kan kabar bahagia. Hey teman-teman tadi Shikamaru dan Ino ditawari kamar kosong oleh penjaga penginapan!"

"Lee! Jangan keras-keras!" protes Ino.

"Apa Lee? Oh, aku dan Hinata-_chan _kok tidak ditawari ya?" kata Naruto kecewa.

"Kalau aku jadi kau pasti aku terima Shikamaru!" kata Kiba menambahkan.

"Ah, berisik. Lagipula sekarang sudah sore. Kita harus segera pulang." Kata Shikamaru dengan muka memerah.

"Oh. Aku belum memberi tahu kalian ya? Libur kita ini diperpanjang sampai besok oleh Tsunade_-sama_."

"Benarkah Sakura? Ayo Hinata-chan kita pesan kamar kosong." Kata Naruto bersemangat.

"Tidak. Hinata_-sama_ akan sekamar denganku malam ini. Aku tidak akan mempercayakannya pada orang berisik sepertimu!" kata Neji memelototkan mata pucatnya pada Naruto.

"Ah, kalau begitu aku denganmu saja Sakura_-chan_."

"TIDAK. Aku akan sekamar dengan Sasuke_-kun_. Iya kan?" Sakura melirik manja ke Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Ten-"

"Aku akan bersama Lee, Naruto. Jiwa mudanya pasti akan benar-benar membuatku bergelora malam ini."

"Ah, In-"

"Kalau begitu ayo Ino, kita pesan kamar kosong juga." Kata Shikamaru meraih tangan Ino.

"Ah. Malang benar nasibku hari ini!" kata Naruto sambil mengorek-ngorek tanah.

"Tenang Naruto, kita juga tidak laku kok." Kata Shino, Kiba, dan Chouji menghibur Naruto.

おわり？？

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah Shika-kun pelan-pelan." Desah Ino

"Kau belum berubah ya Ino selama setahun ini. Kau masih jauh lebih mengasyikan daripada Temari." Kata Shikamaru sambil menciumi dada Ino.

"Jangan sebut-sebut nama gadis Suna itu disini Shika-kun! Kau milikku malam ini." Tatap Ino galak.

"Baiklah Ino, dan terimalah permohonan maafku ini." Shikamaru menghentakkan pinggangnya dengan lebih keras.

"Ah, Shika-kun."

Dan desahan kedua insan itu pun terus berkumandang di kamar kosaong yang tidak lagi kosong itu.

おわり


End file.
